1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a process and device for regulation and/or control of an automobile chassis.
2. Description of the Related Art
To improve the travel comfort and road safety of passenger cars and trucks, an active chassis may be utilized instead of a passive chassis. With such active chassis, the characteristic of the suspension systems between the vehicle body and wheels can be influenced, depending on the state of travel, in the sense of a control or regulation. Most varied pertinent control or regulation concepts are known from the prior art.
As such a control or regulating concept, the so-called "skyhook" concept is known from the prior art (e.g., Vibration Control Using Semi-Active Force Generators, D. Karnopp et al., Journal of Engineering for Industry, May 1974, p. 619). Based upon the skyhook concept is the ideal notion of damping vehicle body movements relative to an inertial reference plane. For realization of this ideal notion it is proposed to utilize the sensed inertial velocities of the vehicle body for adjustment of actuators which apply forces between the vehicle body and the wheels. Specifically, the actuators are activated for exertion of forces between the vehicle body and the wheels, in such a way that these forces are proportional to the sensed inertial body velocities. An inertial damping of the vehicle body movements is arrived at thereby. With fully active systems, the actuators can exert forces between the vehicle body and the wheels, irrespective of the relative movement. Additionally, as so-called semiactive actuators, dampers are used which are adjustable in their damping properties.
A particular advantage of this described damping of body movements is constituted by the fact that a remarkable increase of the travel comfort is achieved thereby, while at the same time the road safety is at least not impaired.
The problem underlying the present invention is, basing on the described skyhook control notion, to obtain improvements in the application of this control concept.